Shionki,an Evil Helper
by Mistress of Demons
Summary: With visiting a new town,Sesshomaru,Jaken,and Rin come across a guy named Shionki.He wants Rin,but how will Sesshomaru react to this?Oneshot SessRin fluff


Hey,I know I have a few stories going on right now,an I really shouldn't be doing this story,but I got this story on my mind last night.Dunno why,I was thinking of what my next chapter would be like,I wanna get Rin into one of my stories for Sesshomaru.So I thought of this cute little thing.I also thought of a new story,but it's not a one shot so I can't do it,at least not yet.Anyhow,I hope all you Sess/Rin fans out there love this little one-shot!

Disclaimer:Now if I owned Inuyasha,Kikyo...we'll just say she wouldn't be in Inuyasha anymore.(Smiles inocently)

P.S.The title sucks,I know,I just couldn't think of a different one.Rin is older in my story.

**Shionki,an Evil Helper**

**A One-Shot by**

**Demon-dreamgirl**

Sesshomaru was heading towards a village,after Rin's complains of being hungry.As they entered the village,the headman came up to them.

"I say!Demon!You cannot pass!"The headman shouted.

And,of course,that headman was killed in a matter of seconds.The men of the village stood aside.The woman hide behind their husbands,and thier children hid behind their mothers.

"Get us food,now."Sesshomaru comanded.A few of the woman moved quickly to prepare a feast.

"Look,lord Sesshomaru!They are afraid of you,as they should be."Jaken said.

"I am **not **afraid of any demon."said a boy who was as old as Sesshomaru or a few years younger,comming up to them.

"And who would you be?"Jaken asked.

"I am Shionki.Who might you be?Invading my land and all,I have the right to know."Shionki said.

"I am Jaken.And this is my lord Sesshomaru"Jaken said,refering to Sesshomaru.

"I'm Rin.It is nice to meet you Shionki!"Rin said.

"I see.A toad,a lord,and a beatiful young maiden."Shionki said,winking at Rin.

Rin blushes.

"Shionki,is it?Your human,right?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"Shionki asked.

"Only that you should be cowering in fear like your comanions!"Jaken said,more like yelled.

"These humans?My comanions?Oh no,I travel alone.I help villages that are attacked by demons,like you.Why you have a human with you is unknown to me,but I will make sure that she is not trailing you anymore."Shionki said,determined like.

"Oh no,Shionki.I stay with Sesshy by chose!"Rin said.

"Sesshy?Haha.Rin,my dearest,don't you know how dangorous demons can be?"Shionki asked.

"I am not your dearest!Sesshy is always nice and good to me!"Rin yelled at him,Jaken looked shocked at the girl's actions and Sesshomaru looked impressed.

The ladies came out with a lot of food.

"Come now,the food is ready."said a lady,cowering in fear like all the rest.

They ate quickly.

"You are welcome to stay,please just don't attack us."a man replied,nodding to a woman who must have been his wife to show them to a cabin.

Sesshomaru followed,in a way telling Rin and Jaken to follow him.

Shoinki spyed behind them to the way of the cabin.

They all,except Shionki,fell asleep shortly.

Shionki sneaked in,putting a powder in the air so Sesshomaru couldn't smell his presence.Then Shionki grabbed and made off with Rin.

**In a far away cave**

Rin awoke to realize she was in a cave.

"Hello,Rin,**my **dearest"a voice said.

"Shionki?I am **not **your dearest!"Rin yelled at the voice.

"Yes,it is me,Shionki,and Rin,you will be mine."Shionki said from stepping from the shadows.

"You will sleep with me,or pay the price!"Shionki warned.

"I don't love you!I'll never sleep with the likes of you!"Rin yelled at him.

"Then pay the price."Shionki said as he stepped up to her.

**Back at the village with Sesshomaru and Jaken**

Sesshomaru woke up to realize Rin's scent was gone.

"Rin?Rin!"Sesshomaru yelled,waking Jaken up.

"What is it,my lord?"Jaken asked.

"Rin,she's gone"Sesshomaru said.

"So?She just holds us back anyway..."Jaken said.

Sesshomaru death glared him.

"Holds us back from happiness!We have to find her!"Jaken replied quickly.

Sesshomaru sniffed that air,and took of running towards the direction of the cave.

"Wait my lord!"Jaken shouted.

Sesshomaru ran through the trees and dashed into the cave,just to see the worst sight.Rin was covered in blood,her clothes all torn,barley covering her.Rin was uncoincous.Shionki was standing over her,laughing!

"Oh Sesshomaru!You stopped me from having the fun yet!"Shionki glared at him.

"You---You---You BASTERD!You killed Rin!"Sesshomaru yelled,attacking him with his poison claws.

(AN:I'm not good with fight scenes,so let's just say--)

Shionki was killed in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru,for the first time in his life,let himself cry.

(GASP!)

But then he remembered about his sword,and brought her back to life.

"Shessy?"Rin asked.

"Rin!"Sesshomaru yelled and hugged her.

(GASP!)

"I'm sorry Sesshy,I must have scared you!"Rin said.

"Rin,do you love me?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshy...I--I---yes"Rin said.

"Never leave me,please"Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been following you around for years!I'd never leave you,not by chose!"Rin said.

"I'm sorry,I'll never let you die again,ever."Sesshomaru said.

Aww!Wasn't that sweet?I know,it isn't very long,but for some reason I can't ever make long stories or chapter!Sorry for any of my spelling mistakes.But...Sesshomaru crying?Sesshomaru hugging?-GASP-That's my **very **out-of-character Sesshomaru!Review!


End file.
